


Criminals and Dating

by Whisperer2109



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Agent As Unsub, Childbirth, Dating, Intersex Submissive Men, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Rough Sex, Unsub | Unknown Subject
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperer2109/pseuds/Whisperer2109
Summary: What if Penelope Garcia had a Son?Jasper Garcia is the only child of the Infamous Penelope Garcia, Member of the FBI's BAU, and Notorious Hacker. As an Unsub begins killing the children of Rich men, Penelope is sure her son is in danger. But Protecting him means introducing him to her Team, who never knew she had a son.





	Criminals and Dating

Full Name:  ** _Jasper Amadeus Garcia_**

Age:  _ **22**_

Height:  ** _6 feet, 9 inches_**

Family:  ** _Penelope Garcia (Mother), Amadeus Moore (Father), Tiffany Moore (Step-mother), Valerie Moore (Younger Half-sister),_**

**_Brittany Moore (Younger Half-sister), Natalie Moore (Younger Half-sister), Ariel Moore (Younger Half-Sister)_ **

 

 

**_His home:_ **

**__ **

 

**_His Bedroom:_ **

**__ **

 

**_His Car:_ **

**__ **


End file.
